


a promise

by elossa



Series: Daretowrite Entries [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (by a significant amount), M/M, Post-Canon, takes place in a horror theme park, written by a drunken mess™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elossa/pseuds/elossa
Summary: Yuri organises a stag do.





	a promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is such!!! a self-indulgent drabble you guys have no idea  
> also i might have written this drunk on champagne #sorrynotsorry while procrastinating on dolce & the att au

“Victor, I thought you said this place had a  _ fuckton  _ of zombies!” Yuri hissed in Victor’s ear. “I can count them on one hand, you moron!”

“You did ask  _ me  _ for recommendations,” Victor snorted, trying not to grip onto his coat too tightly. And in retrospect, he knew he would be right. He fought a trembling chuckle as Yuri scoffed, mumbling something about how everything sucked and God, wasn’t he a  _ shitty  _ best man and hell, he bet that Otabek was regretting this right now.

Watching the engaged couple in front of them merely clutch onto one another, like he and Yuuri were doing right now - except they were  _ married,  _ and  _ husbands,  _ and they had been for  _ years _ \- Victor doubted that they were anywhere near displeased. From Yuuri and Phichit’s combined experiences, it was considered odd in America for couples to combine wedding parties the way Otabek and Leo had (yeah,  _ no one  _ saw that coming). The only consolation was that he was ripped out of his comfort zone only  _ once,  _ because what with Makkachin’s old age he’d rather spend his nights splayed out on the couch and watching cringy soaps, thanks.

“Did you seriously suggest this?” Yuuri whispered beside him, “because, um, for a bachelor party, this is kind of - “

“ - grim?” Victor nodded, “Yuri didn’t even _say_ this was for a bachelor party. He just asked for _horror place ideas._ Hell, I didn’t even know that this was happening until we saw Leo propose. So, of course, I mentioned this place.”

“That… that explains a lot,” Yuuri concurred, wrapping his arm around Victor’s waist and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I know this isn’t your cup of tea in the slightest, but - “

“You two are  _ annoying,”  _ Guang Hong stage-whispered, his wonder of all things Katsuki-Nikiforov fading once he and Yuri had become friends. “I’m trying to hear what Otabek and Leo are saying.”

“First of all, Guang, that’s eavesdropping,” Leo said sternly, giving Yuuri and Victor a smile: toned down and secretive, “and second, let Yuuri and Victor be annoying. Otabek and I  _ did  _ want them to come.” He immediately turned to Otabek, pressing a kiss to his temple before he returned his attention to the scenery before him.

As Victor and Yuuri made their way through the park, they made noises at all the right places. Victor shrieked his way through the Mummy Room, and Yuuri practically scampered his way through the Hall of Mirrors. It was only when the night ended and the park only a series of memories, driving back in Victor’s Range Rover, that Yuuri mouthed something scandalous into Victor’s peripheral vision.

“Promise me we’ll never let Yuri plan anything of ours ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come hang with me (((if you want)))](http://houseparkinson.tumblr.com)


End file.
